Children of Riders
by eyelovefantasy
Summary: Elphyra had a secret. Now, can she use that secret to help defeat Galbatorix?
1. Prologue

(In the Ancient Language) I don't own the Inheritance series or anything in it

(In the Ancient Language) I don't own the _Inheritance_ series or anything in it.

Prologue

Six Riders and their dragons gathered in secret. Having made the same mistake, they, now, held counsel to decide what to do about it. The first to speak was a female Rider.

"Ought we tell Vrael and the Elders? I am so ashamed that I'd rather not, yet our folly is of such a nature that I feel we _must_."

"No," said a male Rider, "we should not tell them. Who knows what they would do to us? Why, they might even separate us twelve!"

His partner shook her head.

_No, _said she, _they would never do that. To almost cripple us would hurt them as well. Besides, It might hurt our order not to tell._

Another dragon (male this time) said, _they might not separate us, but they might do something else. Our mistake is irrevocable, there's nothing we can do about that. The only thing we can do is make sure no more harm will come to those whom it most concerns. _

"So then," said another male Rider, "we _shouldn't_ tell the Elders and Vrael?"

The others all burst into speech almost at once.

_The secret might get out if we did!_

_No it wouldn't!_

"No one will trust us again!"

"The humans and dwarves would fear Them."

"The elves would not."

_Harm might come to them either way, whether we told or not._

_Look,_ said the first Rider's partner, _we'll just have to vote on this. All those who, like me, think we should wait and see whether the need to tell arises say, "Aye"._

Most everyone said, "Aye". Thinking that they would reveal their secret only if they needed to, the Riders and dragons left. Vrael was never told.


	2. Offical Chapter 1

I do not own _Inheritance_,

T'is true, t'is true,

But, out of your benevolence,

Please review, review.

Chapter 1

A woman who looked to be about 20 sighed and looked at the silent forest around her. She had lived there with her friends all her life; it was her home. Living as quietly as the plants around her, the only _really_ exciting thing she did was her voyages to the nearest town. However, she was only gloomy when thinking of her home's former glories.

Suddenly, something brushed her thoughts. Franticly, she put up her barriers; something she rarely had to do. Something was wrong; she could feel it. She decided to investigate, heading first for the ruins.

* * *

Eragon and Saphira flew over the great, glittering greenness that was the sea toward a darker green spec: the island of Vroengard. After helping Roran rescue Katrina, removing the spell from Elva, and performing several other tasks, they had decided it was time to return to Ellesmera. However, they felt they should first visit the old home of the Riders.

As Saphira took them closer to the island, Eragon let down his (out of habit) to touch the minds of the plants and animals there. He was surprised when he touched at least half a dozen minds that hurriedly blocked him out.

_How can this be?_ he asked of Saphira, _Vroengard has been uninhabited for a hundred years and I doubt rabbits could learn to do that._

_Whoever's on Vroengard is there for a reason, _came the reply, _We should be careful, this may have something to do with Galbatorix._

So they descended slowly, prepared, they thought, for anything. They landed in what appeared to be the ruins of Doru Areaba. They could see it had once been magnificent; plants still twisted in the shapes they had once been sung into and marble slabs, now covered with moss, lay where they had been placed.

A small sound behind Eragon made him turn around, drawing his barrowed sword. As he did so, there was the rasp of another sword leaving its sheath. Saphira turned also, growling as she did so.

When he saw who had made the noise, Eragon started. It was a woman, a woman with thick, brown hair, delicately sculpted arms, fair skin, and a sword of fine make in her hand. Her clothes were plain, her ears: pointed, and her face: angular. Her irises blue as sapphires and her pupils were oval, almost like Saphira's.

By her face, one could tell she was just as surprised by the appearance of Eragon and Saphira as they were by _her_ appearance. To reassure her Eragon said, for the third time in his life, "Eka fricai un Shur'tugal."

"That you are a Rider – I can see," replied the strange woman, "But, what proves you're my friend?"

_Peace,_ said Saphira,_ we are Elf-friends; Eragon has a ring that may prove that._

"That means little to me; I am no elf. But, if you will swear in the Ancient Language that you are Eragon and Saphira –the combatants of Galbatorix – then I'll believe that you mean my friends and me no harm."

After he and Saphira had confirmed their identities, Eragon asked, "Who are you? What are you doing here? Why do you look like an elf if you're not one?"

The woman smiled and said, "My name's Elphyra, I live here with my friends, and _you_ look like an elf yet are not one."

"You _live_ here? That's impossible!"

_Please explain,_ said Saphira.

Elphyra sighed and said, " I will tell you a secret not even the elves know. Over a hundred years ago, six Riders (three male and three female) had stronger bond with their dragons than ever a Rider and dragon had before. In fact, they were in love. They made vows of love to each other, and pretty soon, the female Riders and dragon bore children of their partners. Ashamed and afraid of what might happen if any found out, they hid their children and told not even Vrael what they had done.

"Things went well at first, but, then, Galbatorix betrayed the Riders. Knowing they might not live much longer, the six Riders and dragon took their children to a place on Vroengard where on one went, put a spell on them so that they would be provided for until they could support themselves, wrote a letter explaining everything, and left.

"The children grew and became the sole inhabitants of Vroengard. I am one of those children."

Surprised, Eragon thought, _Riders and dragons falling in love and having children! That is even more astounding than Murtag being Morzan's son!_

_Astounding, yes,_ said Saphira,_ but not, I think impossible. From what you've read, there have been alliances between people of different races before, besides, dragons are creatures of magic so they might be able to have children with an elf or a human, not that it's wise._

"Come," said Elphyra, "you should meet the others."

A.N. – Did I keep everyone one in character all right? What do you think of Elphyra (Ell-fie-rah)?


End file.
